Outrageous!
by Gail Cregg
Summary: The team finds out about Tony and Jimmy's ideas for a new show. Triquel to Hysteria and Hysterical.


A/N - I should acknowledge that most of the ideas for Hysterical came from the season nine cast round table. Also it's been an age since I've written anything so please forgive me if this is a little 'rusty'.

OUTRAGEOUS!

Late One Evening.

"Tony I loooove you." The shout from the landing of the main stairs in the squad room causes Ziva, Tim and Tony to look up from their desks.  
"Say that again Abs. The bodies in autopsy will be turning over and I think you've woken the cleaning staff doing Vance's secretary's office but I don't think they heard you out on the USS Barry."  
"You heard me DiNozzo" she shouts back before rushing down the stairs and almost knocking him from his chair with a hug. He holds her for a moment then gently pushes her away. She walks out to the edge of the bullpen so she can converse with them all.

"What is going on?" Ziva's question causes Abby to turn away from DiNozzo and her eyebrows raise slightly as if she has only just realised David and McGee are also there.  
"Just telling Tony I love him." She grins a wicked grin.  
"Why?" Tim chimes in from his desk.  
"Hey, why wouldn't she love me McGreen-eyed monster? I'm a _very_ special senior field agent, good looking, smart and..."  
"Okay, okay I get the picture. What I meant Tony was why is Abby telling you she loves you now?" His tone changes from mild amusement to sudden concern as he starts to think about it. "Abby has something happened?"  
"You bet it has." Abby is almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well, _what_ is it?" Ziva can barely hide her tone of impatience.  
"Abby you know I love you to but it is getting late and we need to get these case reports done. What's going on?" Trying awkwardly to glare at Ziva and smile at Tony she replies.  
"I've just been in with the powers that be and they love all your ideas for a new show and I do too."  
Tim and Ziva blurt out their questions simultaneously.  
"A new show?"  
"Your ideas?  
"Isn't it great." Abby claps her hands. "We're going to have a zombie, mounted and ghost divisions, Bert gets to run NCIS, Ducky can miniaturise people, Ziva can turn into a teenage mutant ninja turtle, I'm Tony's love interest and there's heaps of other cool stuff going on."

"I turn into a_ what_?"  
"Oh, don't worry it's not all the time just when you're fighting the bad guys. You get to turn green, wear a bandanna and sword."  
"This was your idea DiNozzo?" Ziva is tapping a box of paperclips on her desk.  
"Jimmy's too." Tony hastens to clarify.  
"But mostly yours. We really needed the new ideas to help keep the show going. We all get to try different things. I think it's great."  
Ziva is still glaring.  
"Abby you're not helping."  
"Sorry, Tony. I thought everyone would be thrilled. You've gone quiet Timmy. What do you think?"

"You and DiNozzo a couple?"  
Now it is Abby who is glaring. "Yeah, why not? It's time we changed things up around here. Besides there's a really cool plot twist involving you..."  
"There is?" McGee is looking more interested now. "What is it Tony?"  
"Not telling."  
"Come on."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No. It's still in the developmental stage. You know you can't rush these creative things."

"Who is being_ creative_? Tell me you've not written another book McGee?" Gibbs walks around the end dividers and sits down at his desk.  
"Not me Boss." Tim is quick to respond.  
"It's Tony."  
"And Jimmy." DiNozzo interjects.  
"They've devised this great plan with all these new elements to save the show. You're going to love it. There's zombies, ghosts, miniature agents..."  
"What I would _love_ is some case reports."  
"Oh. Talk to you later guys." Abby rushes away.  
"On it Boss."  
The team work on in silence for a few moments before Gibbs gathers his gear and then walks over to Tony's desk.  
"Can I look at what you've written DiNozzo?"  
"Sure." Tony takes his notes from his desk and hands them over. Gibbs leaves.

"I am not sure this is a good idea Tony."  
"Why is that Ziva.?"  
" Is it right to mess with a format people know and love."  
"We're going to keep the core. The cases. The relationships between the team. We're just spicing it up a bit."  
"I think it's a brilliant idea."  
"Looking forward to getting some action McLoserInLove?"  
Tim blushes. "No I just think some changes could be good." He gathers his things and leaves calling over his shoulder. "Good night."

"I have a suggestion."  
"What's that Zi?"  
"How about in the new show when Gibbs suddenly appears he does so in a puff of smoke...mmm..maybe with fireworks?"  
Tony grins. "Now you're talking."  
"This might not be too bad as long as you remember one thing."  
"What's that my little ninja turtle?"  
"Tim is creative with words. It appears you and Jimmy are creative with television show ideas but I am _very_ creative with paperclips if you understand what I mean."  
"I do." He nods. "That I do."  
With a phoof it was time for another ad break.


End file.
